Coleira
by Paty-chan
Summary: oneshot - Quando um conflito é tão intenso que as palavras se tornam desnecessárias.


**Nota:** escrevi essa oneshot ouvindo Korn, então recomendo que escutem qualquer música da banda, principalmente as mais agressivas, para entrarem no clima. E quero dedicar a oneshot para minha linda Thaís, te amo demais! :3

 **Coleira**

Jason Todd era um cara estranho. Desde criança, sempre se sentiu diferente dos outros e com o passar dos anos, a sensação foi se transformando em realidade bem diante dos seus olhos. Tanto pelas suas escolhas, tanto por infortúnios que atravessaram seu caminho.

E o principal infortúnio infelizmente era um homem insano que usava maquiagem de palhaço. O que parece um tanto quanto patético. Porém a dor do pé de cabra quebrando seus ossos era bem real. As lágrimas lavavam o rosto de Jason, que suplicava por um milagre.

Não a Deus. Porque ele não era religioso. Na verdade, nunca acreditou em nada muito sobrenatural. Por crescer nas ruas, acredita apenas nos que os seus sentidos captavam. O resto era apenas lavagem cerebral pra arrancar dinheiro de miseráveis.

O que ele queria era um milagre vindo de Batman. Que o poderoso morcego estourasse seu cativeiro e o salvasse, destroçando o lixo humano que o torturava por simples prazer.

O problema todo é que a única resposta diante da sua súplica desesperada foi a risada maníaca do palhaço e mais batidas com o pé de cabra. Por mais que sua mente resiste, o corpo possuía limite.

E então Jason pereceu. Sozinho.

E agora que a Morte o levou para o Outro Lado, ele passou a acreditar no oculto, no sobrenatural. Sua alma vagou pela escuridão interminável, chorando por auxílio, completamente perdida. Não soube precisar quanto tempo passou naquele estado, até que sua consciência de alguma maneira voltou ao corpo.

Quando acordou, estava imerso num liquido fervente e ficou assustado. Nadou até a superfície, onde finalmente pôde berrar todos os seus medos, cortando o ar num som gutural e primitivo. Foi trazido de volta a vida por magia.

Uma magia oculta, negra e que lhe cobrou um preço alto. Passou uma fase atormentado por visões de almas penadas e demônios carbonizado. Em algumas noites, podia jurar que ainda ouvia a gargalhada daquele maldito palhaço, bem baixinha, como se estivesse zombando da sua loucura.

Jason por fim resolveu abraçar toda a merda que aconteceu e tornar parte da sua nova realidade. Se antes havia dependido de outros, agora a situação era diferente. Era ele quem ditava as regras, que estabelecia os limites. Jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais seria abusado novamente.

Uma máscara vermelha e as pistolas eram suas companheiras fiéis nessa nova jornada. Não existia nenhuma barreira forte o suficiente que o impedisse de conseguir o que desejasse. Homens caiam aos seus pés, mortos, caso resistissem.

Seus pés chutavam portas e quebravam mesas. Os punhos acertavam com destreza e precisão. A única que o movia era o desejo de vingança, revanche. Ainda veria o filho da puta agonizando e sangrando diante de seus olhos.

O plano corria perfeitamente como desenvolvido há tanto tempo, a cada dia estava mais perto do objetivo. Até que _Dick Grayson_ apareceu.

 _Argh._

O bom menino. O leal escudeiro. O garoto maravilha. Exemplo para a juventude. Para muitos, uma pessoa maravilhosa. Para Jason, apenas um pé no saco.

Dick sabia que o caminho que Jason trilhava seria sem volta. A partir do momento em que ele manchasse suas mãos com o sangue do Coringa, estaria condenado eternamente. Ele sabia que o outro já havia matado antes, porém ainda havia uma certa conduta, um código.

Dessa vez não, era apenas vingança. _Payback._

E mesmo a morte do palhaço, não traria os momentos perdidos de volta. Continuaria quebrado e desajustado como sempre. Aproximou-se do outro com cautela, como se estivesse lidando com animal arisco, sem movimentos bruscos e falando calmamente.

A rejeição era mais do que esperada, mas precisava continuar tentando. Por sorte, Dick era conhecido por sua teimosia e a língua afiada. Persistiu noite após noite, sempre com o mesmo discurso, oferecendo a mão. Oferecendo apoio, entendimento.

Não fazia a mínima noção de como era morrer e voltar. Mas sabia exatamente como era se sentir sozinho, frustrado por não ter ajuda de Batman quando mais precisava. Ele já havia enfrentado momentos perigosos onde precisou contar apenas com suas habilidades, porque ninguém viria.

E porque sentia-se extremamente culpado pelo que aconteceu. Dick era um pouco mais velho e deveria ter protegido melhor o outro, guiado e orientado no papel de Robin. Mas falhou miseravelmente e agora precisava pagar o preço ao ver Jason afundando-se em sentimentos obscuros.

As vezes que trabalhavam juntos, não conversavam muito. Não era preciso. Atuavam muito bem, cada um ocupado com seu objetivo e cobrindo a retaguarda quando necessário. Quando falavam, trocavam insultos e brigavam. Ambos berrando seus pontos de vista e nenhum deles disposto a ceder, para realmente ouvir o outro lado.

E isso foi se tornando cada vez mais perigoso. A tensão aumentando a cada encontro, as discussões se tornando mais sérias. Até que tudo culminou numa noite chuvosa e fria. O inverno aproximava-se sem hesitar, a temperatura caindo a cada dia.

A chuva era pesada e gelada, encharcando seus uniformes e deixando-os com frio. Mesmo assim, estavam no terraço de um prédio, decidindo o que fazer em seguida. Mais discussões e então o primeiro soco voou, acertando o maxilar de Dick.

O trapezista ficou tonto e deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue na boca. O frio impediu que desmaiasse e ele respirou fundo. Jason não perdeu tempo e venceu a distância entre eles, aplicando mais dois golpes certeiros na boca do estômago e costelas do outro.

Dick tomou as pancadas e também reagiu, agachando-se e usando um golpe de perna. Jogou-o no chão e subiu, arrancando o capacete vermelho de Jason, acertando seu rosto com alguns socos.

Eles rolaram de um lado a outro do terraço, trocando socos, chutes e pontapés. Não estavam toda sua força, mesmo assim se machucavam, já ostentando alguns ferimentos que sangravam e hematomas pelo corpo.

O que no fundo estavam fazendo não era simplesmente estarem brigando fisicamente, mas de alguma maneira grotesca desabafando tudo o que vinham guardando por tantos anos. Toda aquela dor, a mágoa da separação, o luto. Cada vez que acertavam algum golpe, sentiam que se livraram de tudo o que era ruim.

Estavam exaustos, de todas as maneiras. Dick quase não acreditou quando percebeu que Jason chorava. Mesmo com a chuva molhando abundantemente seu rosto, ainda dava para perceber a vermelhidão dos olhos, o queixo tremendo de leve.

O mais novo preparou um soco final, mas não chegou a acertar. Ele baixou o punho aos poucos e deixou-se vencer pelo cansaço. Seus olhares fixaram-se um no outro. E então baixaram a guarda, permitindo um momento de vulnerabilidade.

Jason segurou o rosto do outro com força, apertando as bochechas e o beijou rispidamente. Era um apelo. Outro chamado desesperado. Queria sentir que não estava sozinho naquela dor, precisava saber que alguém estava ali também.

Dick não se surpreendeu muito, já haviam atravessado qualquer linha da razão há muito tempo. Ele correspondeu ao beijo e as línguas se tocaram furiosamente. Não havia preliminares ou jogos.

O beijo foi se intensificando. Não demorou para despirem as calças e Jason penetrou o mais velho. Era desconfortável para ambos, mas continuaram. Com os movimentos, conseguiram achar o ponto escondido e logo depois chegaram ao clímax, gemendo coisas ininteligíveis.

A chuva não incomodava mais, agora que estavam sem fôlego e torporosos. A aproximação não iria apagar todo o sofrimento que passaram, cada um a sua maneira, mas era um começo.

Um começo bem estranho.

Porque Jason Todd era um cara estranho.

 _Uma aberração na coleira._ **A freak on a leash.**

Ou melhor, ele arrebentou a coleira e estava solto no mundo.


End file.
